


Mr. Chocolate

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be my Valentine?”  The card was the tackiest, corniest, saccharin sweet thing Alicia could imagine.  There was a cute, fluffy, blue bear offering his heart to a cuter, pink bear.  Inside there was just ‘X’.  Underneath the card was a large box of her favourite chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicise).



> A bonus fic’ for Valentine’s Day! Someone suggested Valentine’s Day as a fic topic on the IMDB message board for TGW ‘How hot is Finn?’ thread, and it set me off… So this one is for you NICISE!

“Be my Valentine?” The card was the tackiest, corniest, saccharin sweet thing Alicia could imagine. There was a cute, fluffy, blue bear offering his heart to a cuter, pink bear. Inside there was just ‘X’. Underneath the card was a large box of her favourite chocolates.

Alicia went to the door of her office and asked “Did anyone see who left me these?” Everyone shook their heads. Someone said “Cary was here a while ago I think.” As Alicia went back into her office she was thinking through the possible culprits. Cary might have done it as a joke, she thought. Peter? No – not after that performance at debate camp. Johnny – oh god no - that would be so embarrassing after she told him that she had no feelings for him. She had just started considering Finn when he appeared at her door.  
“Hey,” and then when he noticed the very large box of chocolates, “Whoa! Someone’s trying to fatten you up!”  
“Hi. So you didn’t….”  
“Me?! ” He looked shocked that she should ask. He set down the coffees he was carrying and looked at the card “May I? No – I would have found you a much tackier card than that!!” he laughed, “Maybe something with cute little bunnies instead! I did buy you a strictly non-romantic coffee though."  
Alicia was cringing inside that she had asked him. So it was Johnny – oh god how awkward. “Sorry I asked. Coffee – great – I need it!” She was thinking about the uncomfortable conversation she would have to have with Johnny. Luckily Finn changed the subject.

“Come on – offer me a chocolate then”.  
“Of course.” It would be a shame to waste them. She opened them up and they sat on her sofa drinking their coffees and working their way through the chocolates.  
“So? Did you get any Valentines then?”  
He visibly blushed – “Um – well yes – a few.”  
“Really? How many is a ‘few’?” He squirmed on her sofa. She leant forward – eager to quiz him. “Tell me?!” He shook his head.  
“I’ll give you another chocolate if you tell me.”  
He giggled “OK – deal. Actually I got five.”  
“Wow – who’s a popular boy then?!”  
He bit his lip and shook his head again “I think some women around the office are playing a joke on me”.  
“So no chocolates then?”  
He looked a bit sheepish as he grabbed another chocolate “No. No…. chocolates…”  
“Something else then?” Alicia was really enjoying his discomfort.  
“Weeeell. I did get a single red rose and …. a little teddy bear.” He was so embarrassed he hid his face in his hands.  
“Oh wow – that’s no joke. Someone’s got it BAD for you Finn” she laughed as he groaned.  
“So …… you didn’t…?” Alicia realised that Finn had thought one of his hoard of cards and presents was from her.  
She giggled and shook her head – “I’m sorry – no.”  
“Phew! That’s a relief – I thought things were going to get _weird_ again.” He pulled a face. They were both relieved in fact. He brightened up.

“OK now we have got that sorted – is 'Mr. Chocolate' taking you out tonight?”  
She scoffed “Even if I knew who 'Mr. Chocolate' was – he would NOT be taking me out. Sadly I don’t have any plans except curling up on my sofa, eating what’s left of the chocolates and watching TV! No ‘plans’ other than that.”  
“Oh you sad old spinster – well you do now. How about a non-romantic drink with a friend?”  
“What about 'Ms. Red Rose and Teddy Bear' – won’t you be romancing her?”  
He rolled his eyes “Hah – no way. No romance for me. If I buy you a bag of peanuts to go with the drink – that’s practically taking you to dinner – so that’s as romantic as it’s likely to get!”  
Alicia laughed “Do you know what? I’d love to – it would be fun.”  
“OK then – I’ll pick you up from here at….”  
“6.30?”  
“Great – a suitably unromantic time. Maybe just one more chocolate before I go?”, he pleaded.  
“Just ONE.”  
He grabbed two from the box and ran out of her office.

Alicia looked forward to seeing Finn later. She always had fun with him. Valentine’s Day was always disappointing in some way – especially because she was on her own. Things were definitely looking up.

At 6.30 precisely Finn arrived in her office  
“OK Valentine – ready for your peanuts?”  
He took her arm like a gentleman and escorted her out of the office.

They had a drink in one of their usual downtown bars and they talked as they ate their peanuts. Finn was trying, and failing, to toss them up and catch them in his mouth.  
“Like a performing monkey!”, she laughed at him. After a while the peanuts and chips were not enough.  
“God I’m starving – shall we try and see if we can get into somewhere to eat?”  
She wasn’t sure – “Mmm – being seen dining out with a man who isn’t Peter on Valentine’s Day – probably not a good idea.”  
“Mmm. Oh yeah – I keep forgetting.” He grimaced. “What about ‘take-out’ at my place?”  
“Good idea – only if I get to choose – after all I am your Valentine date!”  
He looked sceptical “Hmm. I warn you – if you don’t choose Thai – **date over**!”  
She rolled her eyes “God you are a high maintenance date”

They ate their food on the sofa in his apartment.  
“Who needs a Michelin starred restaurant when you can have ‘Bangkok Baby’ take out!” he laughed. “Oh this is good. Try this…”  
He fed her some of his food and some dropped on her chin. She giggled.  
“If this was a romantic comedy I’d wipe that off your face, look deeply into your eyes and kiss you,” he joked.  
Alicia immediately imagined him kissing her. She looked away to hide her thoughts. She wiped her chin and then dared to look back at Finn . “I….”  
“Go on ‘I…..’” He raised his eyebrows waiting for her the finish her sentence. “I’ve never known you to be lost for words Alicia.” He stared her lips smiling slightly – he was amused and it unnerved her.  
“Sorry. Look maybe I need to go.” She got up but he caught her hand and pulled her back onto the sofa.  
“Why Alicia – because you’re scared I might kiss you?”  
“No….I…..”  
“So why are you running away?” He was determined.  
“I’m not…”  
“Oh I think you are Alicia because deep down – _you really want me to kiss you_.” He flashed his eyebrows at her – he was smirking.  
This time Alicia bit _her_ lip “I do?”  
“Yes. **You do**. Otherwise - you wouldn’t have sent me that rose – _would you_.” The ‘would you’ was not a question. It was a statement and she knew that she had been found out. 

Finn leant over and kissed her and as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips and tongue she relaxed. At last! They started taking off each other’s clothes and soon their naked bodies were entwined on the sofa as they kissed. He reached for his wallet on the coffee table and pulled out a condom. As he did - Alicia caught sight of a small piece of paper. _“You clever S. O. B.”_ , she thought when she saw the receipt for her favourite chocolates as it fell to the floor. 

In her last lucid moment before she lost herself in the absolute bliss of making love with Finn, Alicia wondered, _“Who the hell sent him the other cards and the teddy bear?!”_


End file.
